The Arthur Chronicles
by Suffocated Entity
Summary: The brown-haired boy always is asking to be bitten, so why can't Arthur be praised for it? Little drabbles brought to you from the mind of Arthur the Cat and the events he witnesses in the student council room. Written w/ Neo Diji. SUZUxLULU
1. Bitten

**Author's Note:**** This entire idea, I mean ENTIRE idea, came from Neo Diji. We were talking together and somehow the idea of getting into the brain of Arthur the cat arose. This was the product of that conversation. XD Go check out her work, she is a wonderful writer!**

**Written completely by Suffocated Entity.**

_The Arthur Chronicles_

_One: Bitten_

Arthur the cat didn't know what to think of that brown-haired boy anymore.

Anytime he would bite him either on the hand or leg, that boy would always squeak in pain and beg for him to release his flesh from his mouth. Despite the complaints, Arthur never really liked to let go.

But Arthur did not know why he would be in such pain. From what he had heard from inside his home, the Student Council room, he really liked to be bitten.

He, "Suzaku", always asked that black-haired boy to bite him.

Whenever they were the only two humans in Arthur's sanctuary, the brunette would always plead the other to sink his teeth into his skin. That black-haired boy always obliged, and every time, that brown-haired boy would never fail to make sounds of enjoyment and squirm appreciatively against the other.

Arthur just wanted to make the human happy. He really liked this "Suzaku".

It was confusing, really. Sometimes the brunette liked to be bitten, and some days he did not. Arthur was just going to persist on until the day he finally got the schedule right.

**~END~**


	2. Kittens

**Disclaimer: We do not own Code Geass. Please don't sue; we have nothing to offer.**

**A/N: Written completely by NeoDiji**

**Crack!humor and OOC-ness abound.**

-+-

_Two: Kittens_

-+-

"Finally. I've been waiting all day to be alone with you."

Arthur flicked an ear in annoyance. Did the two boys not remember that he, the cat, _lived _in the Student Council room?! They were _not _alone because he was there, too. He was content to curl up on his cat-tree furniture and ignore the rowdy bunch of humans that took him in, but being ignored in return was _unacceptable_. Especially that brown-haired one, that Suzaku, should realize he was still in the room. Huffing in disgust, the black cat languidly rose to his feet and hopped to the floor. He had to remind the humans he was still present.

The humans were doing something with their mouths and paws again; those two boys in particular seemed to do it together a lot. Arthur figured it was some kind of human mating ritual, even if he didn't fully understand. He saw it happen all the time in that Student Council room; their actions had a sort of pattern. First, they would get real close to each other and attach their mouths. Their front paws would run over each other's bodies. After awhile, they would shed their weird human-fur (Arthur still hadn't figured that one out yet – detachable _fur?) _and press themselves together again. Humans were so _strange_.

Leaping to the tabletop – being sure to stay far, _far _away from the spot where that blue-green haired girl had rocked her privates and left behind the _foulest_ smelling damp spot – Arthur craned his neck as he watched "his" human almost maul the black-haired boy.

"Lelouch…" his human moaned, draping himself over the slighter boy.

The black-haired, purple-eyed boy moaned back and his front paws dragged Suzaku's head forward so they could attach mouths again.

Arthur's ears swiveled back and forth as the boys stumbled near the table. This was his chance to remind them he was still there! How dare they ignore him, the cat? His tail twitched in anticipation, and he got to his feet and stretched. They were _almost _there and – yes! His human pushed the black-haired boy onto the table facedown before – before _climbing on top _of his back and _taking him from behind_. The cat's golden eyes widened as he recognized the act for what it was, and he wanted to warn his human about the responsibilities of fatherhood. He didn't think either of the humans were quite ready to have kittens yet; why, they acted like mere kits themselves! Not when they were doing this complex mating ritual, but otherwise, the way they behaved was just plain appalling.

And, Arthur mused, he was the perfect one to teach this "Suzaku" a lesson. He'd fathered quite a few different litters of kittens over his years, he remembered with a proud twitch of his tail and a low, rumbling purr. Let's see, there had been that time with the Calico in her humans' garden…and with that gray-and-white she-cat in the alleyway by the fish store…not to mention the time with that orange kitty behind the trashcan…he'd even pursued a black she-cat that may or may not have been his half-sister from a different litter. All of those trysts had resulted in adding to the cat population at large, so he knew what Suzaku was potentially getting himself into. He just couldn't see the brown-haired boy being able to handle the stress of having kittens.

What was funny about humans, Arthur noted, was that from what he could tell, they mated for life. Suzaku kept coming back to that black-haired boy; if they had kittens together, then they would still cling to each other. The cat bared his sharp teeth at the boys as he wandered over to sit in front of the black-haired one's face. He was used to just making with the kittens and leaving. Why were humans so weird?

"Hey, it's Arthur!" Suzaku exclaimed upon noticing the black cat on the table. He stopped with the kitten-making and reached over Lelouch to pet the feline's head. "What a good boy you are," he cooed. He started to scratch under the cat's chin.

Arthur flattened his ears, but couldn't help the purr that sounded.

"_Suzaku!!!_" the black-haired boy screamed, wriggling impatiently on the table.

The brown-haired boy's attention returned to the other. With a sheepish grin, he remembered he was in the middle of something rather important and apologized, "Oh, right! Um, sorry, Lelouch." He began moving again, letting his hand fall from Arthur's head so he could clutch the black-haired boy's shoulder instead.

Arthur watched them a tad while longer, trying to make sense of their movements. Something about their connection seemed _off _somehow. He couldn't put a claw on it, though. Hm. Observing them grew to be boring, so he gave himself a bath until they finished. He had to wash off the taint of human; the brown-haired boy's hand didn't smell quite right earlier.

Finally, the two boys separated. They were both panting and gasping for air. "…I can't believe your cat watched us have sex," the black-haired one murmured.

His "Suzaku" shrugged. "Arthur probably sees a lot of things. I mean, this isn't the first time we've done this here."

Red washed over the black-haired one's face. "Suzakuuu," he groaned, slinging an arm over his eyes. "I don't want to think about that."

"You brought it up," the brunette teased, holding out his hand for Arthur to sniff. "What do you think, Arthur – can you smell Lelouch on me?"

The pale boy groaned again. "I can't believe you're talking to him about it."

Tentatively, the cat leaned closer to his human's hand and sniffed. Yes, he could smell something odd; there was a mixture of that purple-eyed boy's own unique scent as well as the pungent after-smell of the kitten-making. He frowned, whiskers quivering, wanting to lecture his human about his recent actions. "Mew," he managed, biting down on Suzaku's offered finger. _And don't do it again!_

The brunette shrieked and snatched his hand back, glaring at the cat. "Why do you always do this, Arthur?!"

Purring, the black cat turned and trotted back to his corner of the room. He thought his human got the message – as well as his human ever got it, anyway. After all, those two boys never did end up having kittens.

-+-

**A/N: It seems I am incapable of writing drabble-length. And thanks to me, we had to up the rating. Sorry! xD**

**And we all know Arthur's a stud. Come on, now.**


End file.
